Reacciones
by lobunaluna
Summary: Cada quien tiene su forma de reaccionar ante un diverso hecho... Solo que Milo, siempre tiende a tener una curiosa reacción.
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Solo me pertenece el disparate textual y los OC._**

* * *

 ** _La hija: Una escena de amor._**

Lucían por enésima vez reviso que estuviera en su lugar, antes de comenzar a salir por la enorme entrada de Cáncer.

 ** _Casa de Escorpio._**

Su objetivo estaba ahí. Mirando, para no perder costumbre, las estrellas. Estaba pensando en acercarse con algún comentario sardónico, pero no quería empezar mal la noche.

-Miah... -La chica alzo la mirada y le miro- Mi bella estrella reencarnada como sutil doncella.

-Lucían. -La mujer se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia él- ¿No es muy temprano para tus piropos?

-Nunca es temprano para darle un piropo a la mujer más hermosa de la tierra...-Dijo antes de besarle suavemente los labios.

-Lucían, siempre que empiezas con tus piropos... -La chica se sonrojo un poco- No sé cómo haces que termine en tu cama...

-Te juro, que esta vez bella novia mía -le sonrió- esa no es mi intención, no ahora... Tal vez más tarde.

-¿Que te traes entre manos Lucían? -Pregunto la de ojos turquesa, mientras le observaba con absoluta desconfianza.

-Tu mirada me ofende. -Informo con cara de pena. -Me haces sentir como el más cruel oportunista.

-Lucían, eres el oportunista más rápido del santuario.

-Te juro que esta vez no me traigo nada de eso... -Volvió a decir con una sonrisa. -Sabes... te tengo una noticia.

-¿A ver?

-Ya se cuál es esa canción que es capaz de enamorarte aún más. -La chica soltó una risa- Ya descubrí cuál es tu canción favorita, es tan romántica... Que no se por qué no me di cuenta antes.

-Pues, dígame señor anti romance -el joven sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en medio del corazón- ¿Cuál es mi canción favorita? -Como simple respuesta el tomo una de sus manos y coloco la otra en su hombro. A continuación rodeo cuidadosamente su cintura, para comenzar a realizar un baile lento.

-I could stay awake just to hear you breathing- Comenzó a canturrear el joven.-Watch you smile while you are sleeping -la chica sonrió lentamente, mientras escuchaba a su novio entonar su canción favorita.-While you're far away and dreaming

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

I could stay lost in this moment forever

Well, every moment spent with you

Is a moment I treasure

I don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Cuando termino de cantar toda la canción completa, él aproximo sus labios a ella y se fundieron en un tierno beso. En ese momento el cielo estrellado, el silencioso santuario y todo ser viviente de los alrededores... El mundo entero en sí, dejo de existir.

-Me sorprendes Lucían. -Dijo la chica al fin, mientras aún seguían danzando lentamente sin música.

-Soy una maldita caja de sorpresas...

-Supongo que tienes otra sorpresa para mí... esta noche -dijo con una mirada picaresca.

-Sí, pero no de esas -Replico con una dulce sonrisa- Hoy pasaran Armagedón, en el cine de Atenas... Y tengo dos entradas para la mejor posición.

-Tengo que ir a cambiarme, si es ese tu maquiavélico plan para esta noche-Le miró fijamente a los ojos, sabía que algo se traía entre manos.-No puedo ir con la armadura, mucho menos con ropa de entrenamiento.

-No te vayas a poner algo muy sexy -la chica miro sobre su hombro mientras se alejaba- o no podre comportarme en el cine -la joven se alejó dejando salir una risa entre dientes. Ella sabía muy bien con qué clase de cangrejo salía.

-Tranquilo Lucían... -Se dijo para sí, mientras se desprendía de la armadura y quedaba solamente con la ropa de civil que llevaba debajo.-Solo van al cine... luego... -Luego... ya sabes que hacer.

 ** _Cine._**

Había puesto la excusa de que tenía que ir al baño, para salir un momento de la sala de cine. Entro a los baños y se refregó un poco la cara. Al ver la imagen del espejo se repitió que no fuera cobrar de, ya había desperdiciado una oportunidad en las doce casa, ahora solo le quedaba el plan B.

-Cuando salgamos... Esta vez sí.

* * *

-Miah... -Miro a la chica a la que se le caía las lágrimas mientras Bruce Willis se despedía- Es solo una película.

-Lucían, eres un insensible. -Dijo la chica, aunque el joven no podía quejarse de la proximidad de su llorona novia. Comer palomitas con ella, abrazarla y besarse cada cierta cantidad de minutos hacia valer la pena... el hecho de tener que mirar a un actor que jamás le había gustado.

-No puedo creer que llores... con una película -Dijo mientras observaba la escena de la boda y sentía que el estómago se le achicaba.

Parque. Dos horas después.

-Está bien, Lucían, ya me estoy empezando a cansar de tu jueguito -La chica le miro, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, ya habían cenado, comido helado y tomado café. ¡HASTA INCLUSO TIRADO MONEDAS EN UNA FUENTE!- ¿que te traes? Tú no te soportas dos horas de Bruce Willis por nada, mucho menos das tantas vueltas -para no decir, que no crees en la fuente de los deseos. Agrego para sus adentros.

-Está bien, Miah... -El chico la tomo cuidadosamente de la mano izquierda. Saco algo de uno de sus bolsillos, antes de ponerse con una rodilla en tierra. La chica se quedó completamente muda- Miah Sophie Nikeloeos, me darías el gran honor de permitirme transitar tú mismo camino el resto de mi vida. Me otorgarías la dicha de aceptarme a tu lado, en los días soleados y de tormenta que se presenten en tu futuro. -La chica estaba casi paralizada, si se sacaba el hecho que su cuerpo era un hervidero de emociones.- ¿Me permitirías el gran honor de esperarte en el altar para convertirte en mi esposa...?

 ** _Isla Milos, un par de Micro segundos después._**

 ** _-_** ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!

-¿Milo?-la mujer encendió la luz y observo a su esposo de unos casi 50 años.- ¿Que paso?

-Sentí un espantoso escalofrió -Informo el hombre mientras se calmaba-De esos que me han estado agarrando los últimos tres años... -comento-pero este fue peor, creo que iré al médico... puede que e se trate de algo grave.

-Milo, hubieras ido al médico apenas comenzaste con los escalofríos hace tres años -gruño Shaina, quien le parecía curioso que los escalofríos comenzaran casi a la misma época en que su hija comenzó a salir con el hijo de Death Mask . Obviamente, este detalle era desconocido por Milo.

-Tal vez no sea nada... pero no se... -Se a costo en la cama-sigo sintiendo que algo no está bien.

-Milo... -Dijo con fastidio, luego de ver la hora- ¿A dónde vas?

-Voy a llamar a Miah, quiero estar seguro que está bien. -Informo mientras iba hacia la sala por el teléfono.

 ** _Continuara_**

* * *

La canción es I don't Wanna miss a Thing de Aerosmith. Y la letra la saque de un portal de música.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Solo me pertenecen los OC._**

* * *

 _El padre: Una escena de desesperación._

-¡ENSERIO! -Milo dejo el periódico y observo a su esposa que hablaba desde el balcón de la casa con su hija de 21 años, casi 22.-Hay hija, no lo puedo creer... ¿Y cómo fue?

-De qué diablos hablan estas dos... -Se acercó al teléfono de la sala y levanto él tuvo.

 **-En el parque, casi no la creo... hay mamá me pidió matrimonio luego de todo eso... Estoy que todavía no lo creo.**

-¿COMO QUE TE VAS A CASAR?

 **-Buenos días papá.** -Dijo la jovial voz de su hija, si se notaba que estaba feliz incluso por teléfono- **Creo que con mamá te habíamos dicho algo con respecto al teléfono.** -Dejo salir una risa.

-¿Con que tarado del santuario te vas a casar?

- **¿Por qué crees que es del santuario?**

-Miah... -Soltó Milo entre dientes.

 **-Conociéndote, me conviene tenerle en anonimato hasta dos segundos antes de la boda.**

Milo le iba a replicar algo, cuando le llego un mensaje de Mascara Mortal.

 _ **Psicópata.**_

 _Te enteraste!? Vamos a ser familia. MUAJAJAJAJAJA_

El celular se cayó de las manos de Milo, Mascara tenía un hijo un poco más grande que Miah.

-Miah... Por favor, por el bien de mi cordura, dime que no es Lucían.

 **-No, papá, no es Lucían... -** Mintió la chica con descaro.

-Me acaba de llegar un mensaje de Mascara diciéndome que seremos familia... -Dijo apretando los dientes.- ¡MIAH TE...! -El sonido de la llamada terminada se dejó oír.- Encima me corta...

-Milo... Hace casi cuatro años que están juntos, no seas exagerado. -Milo miro con la expresión facial deformada por un tic nervioso a su esposa- Ahora cámbiate que voy a sacar los pasajes para ir a Atenas.

-Miah... mi niña, mi pequeña princesa con ese monstruo.

-Milo, Lucían es un chico encantador. -Comenzó Shaina, a pesar que Milo no iba a ceder fácilmente- Además, Héctor y Kira lo han vigilado todo el tiempo y le dan el visto bueno a la relación de la prima.

-¿Ellos sabían? -Pregunto con una expresión casi psicópata, a su esposa que le daba la espalda.

-Si... -Respondió esta serena. Lo saben las gemelas, Athena, los amigos de Miah, tus "hermanos" y hasta Camus. Se dijo para sus adentros.

-Está bien... los pondré en la lista de a quienes asesinar apenas llegue al santuario.

-¡MILO! ¿Quieres arruinar la felicidad de tu hija?

-La quiero lejos de Lucían- Fue lo único que dijo, antes de ir hacia el baño y meterle un puñetazo a la pared más cercana en el proceso.

 _Barco._

 **"Felicitaciones por la boda de Miah, nos vemos halla"** (Aioria)

 **"No mates al chico"** (Kanon)

 **"Compórtate como el hombre adulto que eres, no toques al novio"** (Saga)

 **"Ya me entere la nueva :D felicitaciones Milo. Nos vemos en la boda"** (Aioros)

 **"Me entere que se casa Miah. Seguramente estas tan feliz como ella. Nos vemos en la boda."** (Aldebarán)

 **"Tocas a mi ahijado y te dejo sin hija. "** (Afrodita)

-No voy a matarlo a él, voy a matar a Miah... y a él lo castro... -Dijo entre dientes, mientras seguía leyendo los mensajes que todos sus conocidos le mandaban por la buena nueva.- Mi hijita no puede casarse con ese demonio... ¿Dónde quedo la adolescente que tenía vergüenza de mostrarse? ¿Dónde quedo mi pequeña y tímida princesita? -¿En qué momento este sátrapa se le acerco tanto?

 _Puerto_

-Tía...

-Te dije que no me digas tía.-Gruño Shaina, le hacía sentir vieja que le dijeran tía. Más aun, que la persona que le dijera tía fuera un adolescente de 14 años.

-París... -Milo observo al hijo más joven de Saga, sin duda que enviaran al niño de mirada jade risueño era una estratagema para que se le pasara la rabia. Aunque esta vez no se saldrían con la suya...- ¿Tu mayor hermano?

-¿Te enteraste lo de Aquiles? -el chico le miro sorprendido- Pensé que papá no le había contado a nadie...

-¿Aquiles?

-Sí, papá lo encontró en la cama con una chica... -el chico se sonrojo completamente.- Papá se enojó mucho con él...

-Yo hablo de Héctor. -Comento Milo, algo sorprendido por el descaro de su ahijado.

-Ah... En Sagitario. -Informo el muchacho sonriente, antes de comenzar a caminar.- ¿Dónde más va a estar?

-Milo, compórtate... -Gruño Shaina mientras seguían caminando.

-Tía Shaina -El menor se dio vuelta y le miro- Miah dijo que te esperaba en ya sabes dónde, para comprar ya sabes qué. Algo así me dijo. -Admitió el chico, algo confundido. Su prima y su padre le marearon con las órdenes.

-¡ME OLVIDE! -En un parpadeo la mujer ya no estaba.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Miah, dijo que me pegaba si te decía... -Informo mientras miraba el piso.

-París... -Comenzó con un gruñido, que presagiaba una amenaza.

-Y papá dijo que te borraba la memoria si me amenazabas o me faltaba un cabello cuando volvía al santuario. -Replico inmediatamente.

-Quien será la que te pario Saga... -Gruño Milo.- Como se nota que tuvo todo varones. -Miro al joven adolescente que sonreía con ligera timidez... -París -El hombre atrajo al menor hacia él.- Te acuerdas cuando me contaste lo del beso con la hija de Shaka...

-Si... -El chico se ruborizo un poco.

-¿Te acuerdas que te dije que te guardaría el secreto?

-¿Le va a decir al señor Shaka? -Pregunto preocupado, eso solo lo sabía su padrino. Y no quería que Shaka se enterara, era por demás celoso con su hija.

-¿Qué clase de tío crees que soy? -Pregunto ligeramente ofendido.- Sabes que se guardar secretos, así que podrías decirme lo que quiero saber... Y yo diré que no fuiste tú quien me dijo.

-Van a enojarse conmigo... -Informo el menor, mirándole con pena.

-Te aseguro que no pasara. -Le dijo en tono paternal- Ahora dime... ¿A dónde fue tu prima? -El chico susurro algo- ¿Qué?

-A comprar el vestido.

-¿YA?

-Se casan pasado mañana... -El chico le miro, mientras el rostro de Milo se desencajaba en una mueca por demás grotesca. -Tío Milo... ¿No lo sabías?

-Dame un segundo... -Dijo el hombre antes de alejarse del muchacho. No tardó mucho en escuchar los insultos de su tío.

 _Santuario. Una hora después._

-Prepárense, ahí llega Milo... -Informo Mu, sereno. Al escuchar eso, Saga agarro a Lucían de la camisa y lo arrojo dentro de la otra dimensión.- ¿Y eso?

-Precaución... -Informo el actual patriarca. -Tengo que preservar a la élite dorada.

-Milo. -Aldebarán, haciendo que no había escuchado, miro al recién llegado que era escoltado por un turbado menor- ¿Que le hiciste a París?

-Nada. -Gruño el caballero. Traumatizar un poco a su ahijado, con temas que no quería hablar con su progenitor por vergüenza, le pareció una buena venganza hacia Saga.- Solo le explique una cosas... -Saga miro a su hijo más joven, que un poco más salió disparado hacia la novena casa. Sin duda se iría a esconder bajo el ala protectora de su hermano mayor.

-Milo. Escucha... -Comenzó.

-¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? ¿Acaso esperaban que me enterara el mismo día de la boda? -Hizo una pausa- Que justamente viene a ser pasado mañana... ¿Por qué tan pronto?

-Lucían consiguió rápido la fecha para la boda civil... Por eso adelantaron todo, aparte Miah quiere algo discreto.

-O si... se notó la discreción -Rugió el ex caballero- POR ESO ERA EL ÚNICO IDIOTA QUE NO SABÍA QUE MI HIJA ESTABA CON ESE INFELIZ.

-Aquí el único desdichado eres tu- dijo una voz burlona- Mi chico no tiene la culpa que tu hija no te contara. -Milo se dio vuelta y se encontró con Death Mask, quien cargaba a su tercer hijo. - Vamos Milo, ponte feliz por tu cría... Mi muchacho es todo un caballero...

-¡YO NO PIENSO TOLERAR A MI HIJA AL LADO DE ESE DEMONIO QUE ENGENDRASTE!

-Oye... Lucían, será algo terrible... Pero jamás le falto el respeto a Miah, así que compórtate Milo -Dejo al niño de 8 años en el suelo.- O te acomodare las ideas de un puñetazo.

-Papá. Está hablando mal de Lucían, pégale. -Cizaño el pequeño, que se aferraba a la pierna del mayor.

-Escucha Mascara...

-¡Papá! -La sonrisa de la chica se esfumo al ver la expresión en el rostro de su padre.- Creo que mejor me voy a hablar con Helena. -Dijo como si nada, antes de que su padre posara la mirada en la caja que traía Shaina.

-Eso no será lo que creo.

-Sí, es lo que crees Milo. -Shaina le fulmino con la mirada, mientras le daba la caja a la hija de Kanon- Y si algo le pasa al vestido, te pido el divorcio.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste...

-¿ACASO TODOS SE PUSIERON DE ACUERDO?

-Papá. No exageres.

-TODO LO ESTUVIERON HACIENDO A MIS ESPALDAS... ¡ESTABAS SALIENDO CON LUCÍAN Y SEGURO FUI EL ULTIMO EN ENTERARME!

-Bueno... ahí no te equivocas tanto.-Comento por lo bajo la hija de Kanon.

-¡PAPA! TE GUSTE O NO ME CASARE CON LUCÍAN.

 _Doce horas despues._

-Miah... -Lucían, miro a su por el momento novia y su suegro... Quienes se habían dado unos minutos de descanso para recuperar la voz -Este... ¿Vamos a ver la iglesia?

-¡AHORA SI LO MATO! -Lucían salió corriendo hacia las casas superiores, siendo seguido por el enfurecido Milo.

-¡PAPÁ NO TE ATREVAS A LASTIMARLE!

-¡MILO VEN AQUÍ! -Bramo Shaina, antes de salir tras su esposo, su yerno y su hija.

 _- **El que este en las casas superiores, detenga a Milo.**_

 _ **-Como ordene patriarca.** _ -Fue la respuesta colectiva de todos aquellos que no estaban en Aries. Aunque ninguno intervino, a todos les parecía gracioso ver a Lucían de Cáncer correr por su vida.

 _Casa patriarcal._

-¡Milo! -Athena tenía tras sí al temeroso Cáncer.- Ya vasta

-Esto no concierne a su alteza -Gruño Milo, mientras su hija llegaba y también su esposa- Así que quítese del medio...

-¡PAPÁ!- La chica se le paro delante- ¡YA BASTA!

-Pero Miah... -comenzó el hombre- él...

-¡ES MI NOVIO! ¡Y NOS VAMOS A CASAR! ¡ASÍ QUE MADURA PADRE!

-Pero... -El hombre miro la expresión firme de su hija.

-A mi despacho -Gruño la chica.

-Pero...

-¡A MI DESPACHO DIJE PAPÁ Y SIN PEROS! -El hombre comenzó a descender las escaleras, escoltado por su hija.

-Hay la que me espera cuando me case... Si es así con el padre…-Soltó Lucían, con ligera expresión de pánico.- Me va a tener en aceite.

 ** _Continuara._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen los OC.**_

* * *

 _La familia: Una escena de ternura._

-¿Porque fui el último en enterarme...?

-Papá... -La chica lo pensó cuidadosamente, si habían sido algo injustos en eso. A pesar que Lucían siempre insistió con que Milo tenía que saber- Porque en tu mente, sigo siendo la nenita de coletas y no una mujer adulta...

-Eso no es cierto.

-Papá. -la chica le miro a los ojos- Mírame y dime que ya no me ves como una niña.

-Eso es una... -Miro a la chica. Si, ya era una mujer adulta, pero en su mente seguía estando la niña que le ponía tiaras de plástico y le hacía tomar un té invisible.- Entiende que eres mi única hija... -Dijo al fin en tono derrotado.- aparte que Lucían no me inspira nada de confianza.

-Papa... Lucían no es como el señor Ángelo... -Le dijo mientras se recargaba en el lustroso escritorio. -Entiende, yo lo amo... Y te pido por favor que no me hagas elegir entre tú y él.

-Eres mi pequeña... -Milo le miro con expresión triste-Tu también entiéndeme... Eres lo único que sé que me salió completamente bien en la vida. Me es difícil aceptar la idea que te tengo que dar a otra persona...

-Papa, no me vas a perder... Lucían jamás va a poder correrte de mi vida. -Le miro con ternura- Siempre vas a ser mi caballero de armadura dorada... y la mejor princesa para tomar té. Ese lugar nadie te lo va a quitar, eres mi padre y siempre serás primero...

-Fui el último en enterarme.

-Bueno... es que eres muy celoso papa... -Admitió mirando a un costado- Conociéndote, y me refiero a las veces que casi espantabas a mis amigos varones, me era difícil encontrar el momento preciso para decirte que estaba saliendo con Lucían...

-Bueno... supongo que la desconfianza es por lo de Beni...

-Si, en parte... jamás me olvide de la vez que le tiraste las agujas escarlata... -Admitió- pero más fue por miedo a que no me hablaras a otra cosa...

-Hubiera matado a Lucían, no te iba a dejar de hablar...

-Lo hecho, hecho esta. -Dijo al fin la chica.-Perdona por herirte papa...

-¿Me puedes sacar una minúscula duda? -La chica se comenzó a preocupar por lo que le fuera a preguntar su padre- Me ha estado carcomiendo todo el tiempo, desde que me entere que la boda seria pronto.

-Pregunta papa...

-¿Estas... estas embarazada? Es por eso que se casan tan pronto.

-¿QUE? -La chica le observo con la cara desencajada por la furia- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

-Hay que alivio... -Soltó Milo. Ignorando la expresión desquiciada de su hija, sin duda otro claro rasgo de la herencia materna.

-¿QUIEN TE FUE CON SEMEJANTE MENTIRA?

-Lucían. -Dijo de golpe, la chica le miro de refilón.- Bueno, valía la pena intentarlo.

-No estoy embarazada papa... Así que despreocúpate, falta para los nietos.

-Hablando de eso... -Puso cara de angelito, ya se le había pasado la rabia- Si pueden ser más de uno, por mi todo bien... Siempre quise una gran familia. -La cara de su hija lo decía todo- Bueno... me conformare con dos nietos...

-Hace cinco minutos querías matar a Lucían... y ahora me dices que quieres varios nietos -La chica se cruzó de brazos.

-Me muestras el vestido.

-¿Para qué?

-¿Que? ¿Acaso no puedo verlo?

 _Habitación de Miah._

-Cambie de opinión...-Mi niña no puede casarse con ese bestia.- No te casas...

-Papa...

-Es que me acabo de acordar de cuando te bautizamos... La primera vez que te vi vestida de blanco... -Dijo con una expresión nostálgica en los ojos.- y también cuando tomaste la comunión... Ahí también vestiste de blanco. Eres mi pequeña niña... y saber que te casa se me hace muy difícil.-Informo mientras lagrimas se le escapaban- Estas hermosa hija.

-Hay papa...-La chica abrazo a su padre, quien no tardo en devolverle el gesto. Su niña preciosa se iba a casar y él la tenía que acompañar hasta el altar. Aunque... no le gustara, tenía que hacer algo antes de que eso pasara.- Papa...

\- Ya vengo.

 _Exteriores de Escorpio._

-Milo... -Todos miraron al hombre que iba directo hacia su futuro yerno.

-Mira... -Milo le observo fijamente- Mi hija se llega a quejar de ti, una sola vez, y te mato... Me importa poco si la queja es porque dejaste subida la tapa del baño -Lucían lo miro algo confundido- Yo te entrego a una mujer FELIZ y si la veo o la escucho quejarse de ti una sola vez TE MATO ¿Entendiste?

-Sí, entendí señor Milo. -Bueno, al fin me acepto como yerno.

 _Dos días después._

-¿Las novias no tiene que llevar algo viejo...?

-Se supone que si... -iba a usar unos viejos aretes, los primeros que su padre dio- ¿Por qué? -vio que su padre sacaba algo de atrás, había logrado que las damas de honor le dejaran solo con su hija.- ¿Qué es esto...? -Tomo la caja de madera labrada y la abrió con cuidado.

-Tu abuelo no solo era bueno haciendo juguetes... -Informo, mientras su hija miraba maravillada el collar de plata con un discreto juego de tres diamantes-Se lo regalo a tu abuela para su boda... En ese entonces era algo nuevo, ahora es algo viejo- con cuidado lo coloco en el cuello de su hija- Y supongo que tus abuelos no les molestara que lo uses en tu día especial.- Aunque Shaina va a matarme cuando se entere que tenia esta joya y nunca se la di.

-Papa... es hermoso. -Dijo, al fin, una vez recuperara la voz por la emoción.

-Quiero que lo tengas... Siempre.-Dijo, antes de colocar la mano de su hija en su brazo- Bueno... llego la hora más odiada.

-Papá.

 _Cena de año nuevo/Noche vieja. Ese mismo año._

-Papá... -El hombre miro a su hija, habían logrado llegar al acuerdo de pasar la cena de año nuevo en casa de su padre y la navidad en la casa de su suegro.- Hay algo que tenemos que decirles

-¿Qué? -Pregunto Milo, mientras estaba ocupado tratando de sacar el corcho a la botella.-Parece que estuviera pegado el corcho.

-Vas a ser abuelo.

-¿QUE? -El corcho salió disparado y dio de lleno en el entrecejo de la sorprendida Shaina.

-¡MAMÁ!

-¡SHAINA!

-¡QUE PUNTERÍA SUEGRO!

-¡LUCÍAN! -Bramo Miah, mientras ayudaba a su madre a sentarse nuevamente.

-Milo, de no ser que estoy feliz... te metería tal patada que te mandaría a la Luna sin escalas. -Informo la mujer, mientras se tocaba la zona afectada.

-Me parece que le va a quedar moretón... -Comento algo divertido Lucían. -En serio, Milo, que puntería. Justo en el entrecejo.

-Lucían, si no te callas le vas a ir a hacer compañía a mi papá a la luna de la patada que te voy a meter yo -Amenazo la más joven, mientras le ponía una compresa fría a su madre.

 **-Le salió igual a Shaina, suegro.**

 **-Me parece que no estaba muy inspirado esa vez.**

 **-Sí, se nota.-** Replico Lucían por cosmos.

-¿Para cuándo esperas? -Pregunto Shaina, que ya se imaginaba como una abuela canosa y en mecedora. La simple idea le aterro... A pesar que no tuviera una miserable cana en el pelo.

-Para Junio.

-¿Estas de tres meses? -Milo miro a su hija y luego a su yerno- Al fin haces algo bien...

-Yo solo espero dos cosas: que nazca sano y sin el carácter de la abuela.

-¡LUCÍAN!

Milo sonrió, ya que veía que se le estaba cumpliendo el deseo de año nuevo: quedarse sin yerno.

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
